lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Landers Unite!/Transcript
Boboka: (PANTING) Sable Antelopes: (MOOING) Fuli: Boboka. What's going on? Why are you stampeding? Boboka: Somebody saw jackals. (GASPS) (GALAGOS SCREAMING) Laini: Did she say, "jackals"? Jackals! Galagos, scatter! Galagos: (ALL WHIMPERING) Ono: Jackals, huh? No jackals in sight. (GASPS) Hapana! But look out for the galagos! Galago: Whoo-hoo! Bunga: Hey! Watch where you're goin'! Kion: Bunga, round up the galagos. Bunga: You got it, Kion. Laini: Oh! This way. No. Look out! Bupu: First jackals, now galagos? Ugh! Galagos: (SCREAMING) Bunga: Zuka Zama! Galagos: (WHIMPERING) Laini: (SIGHS) Thank you, Bunga. Bunga: No biggie, little guys. Kion: Galagos are safe. Now let's stop these antelopes. Turn 'em, Fuli. Fuli: You heard him. Turn! Beshte: Slow down, everybody. Bupu: Huh? (GRUNTING) Sable Antelopes: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Beshte: (GRUNTS) Bupu: You forgot to say, "please." Kion: Bupu, you can't just stampede for no reason. You almost stomped on the galagos. Bupu: Well, they almost tripped us. Besides, I still think we saw jackal. Kion: Next time call for us. Don't just start running and putting others in danger. Bupu: (SIGHS) Fine. Herd? You heard? Sable Antelopes: (MOOING IN AGREEMENT) Fuli: It's not just the antelopes, Kion. All the herds are on edge. Beshte: Can you blame 'em? They never know when the Outlanders are gonna attack. They're scared. Ono: And it's getting worse now that they've all teamed up to work for Scar. Kion: They've teamed up. That's it! The Outlanders have the Pride Landers scared because they're working together. But we can do that, too. Unite the Pride Landers. If we stand together we stand stronger. And we'll be prepared for any attack that comes. Beshte: That would be poa! Fuli: Kion, not all the Pride lands' herds get along. You really think we can get them to work together? Bunga: Sure we can. When they find out we're up against Scar, they'll all wanna work together. Kion: Except, my dad doesn't want anyone to know Scar's back. He think it'll scare 'em too much. Beshte: Oh. He's probably right. Fuli: I doubt they'd even believe Scar's back. I mean, a giant lion's head made of fire? Ono: (SCOFFS) I'm not even sure I believe it. And I've seen him with my own eyes. Kion: I know the Pride Landers will want to protect their home from any threat. All we have to do is ask 'em. Bunga: Yeah! So what are we waiting for? Kion: Right. Time to unite the Pride Lands. Beau Black: ♪ Can't ignore what's goin' on here ♪ Attacks and fire, We gotta fight that fear... Ma Tembo: You want help defending against the Outlanders? Whatever it takes, you can count on the elephants. Beau Black: ♪ And join the fight ♪ When there's darkness, We'll be the light Fuli: Please? Bupu: Very well. We will join your cause. Beau Black: ♪ Pride Landers unite The Lion Guard Chorus: (VOCALIZING) Beau Black: ♪ Pride Landers unite Pride Landers Unite Mbeya: Uh, I'm not sure we'd be much help. What do you think, Kifaru? Kifaru: Sure. Let's go. (GRUNTS) Anyone seen my tick-bird? Mbeya: The rhinos are in. Beau Black: ♪ Fight for what's right ♪ So rise up ♪ And join the fight... Bunga: So, who's with me? Laini: We are! Bunga: (WHOOPING) Galagos: (CHEERING) Beau Black: ♪ What's right ♪ Pride Landers unite The Lion Guard Chorus: (VOCALIZING) Beau Black: ♪ Pride Landers unite The Lion Guard Chorus: (VOCALIZING) Beau Black: ♪ Pride Landers unite The Lion Guard Chorus: (VOCALIZING) Beau Black: ♪ Pride Landers unite ♪ Ma Tembo: This is such an honor. Who better then the elephants to help defend the Pride Lands? What? Bupu, what are you doing here? I didn't realize that Kion had asked other animals to help defend the Pride Lands. Bupu: Neither did I. Why would he need anyone besides us antelopes? Kion: It was the antelopes who gave me the idea. Bupu: Of course it was. Kion: But a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere is a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. Ma Tembo: Yes. And we're happy to help. Fuli: Good. We can use all the help we can get. Laini: Coming through. Galagos reporting for duty. Bupu: Ugh. Not them again. Fuli: Kion, I know you said all the Pride Landers, but... Bunga: Whoo-hoo! Isn't it great? They couldn't wait to help out. Kion: They are Pride Landers. Besides, how much trouble can they be? Laini: Okay, everyone, listen up. Hmm. You'll do. Bupu: "Do" what? What... Now just one minute. Hold on, there. Laini: I am holding on. Now, go! Bupu: I most certainly will not. Get off of me. Ma Tembo: Now, Laini. Laini: (GRUNTS) Hey! Un-trunk me. Kion: Um, Laini? Laini: Yes, sir. Just trying to get this team going, sir. Kion: Okay. Well, one thing I've noticed about the galagos... You're really fast. Laini: Yes, sir, we are. Kion: So do you think that you could get all the galagos running in the same direction at the same time? Laini: Yes, sir, sir. Beshte: One thing that always helps me in a crisis is to remember to stay calm. Kion: "Stay calm." Got that, everybody? Kifaru: Uh-huh. Yeah. Elephants: (TRUMPETING IN AGREEMENT) Beshte: So, let's say the hyenas are attacking. Kifaru: The hyenas are attacking? Beshte: No. It's just pretend. Kifaru: I don't see 'em. Mbeya: Where? Beshte: Guys, no. Wait. Bupu: (SCOFFS) Rhinos. Elephant: Watch it. Antelope: Hey! Hey! Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Fuli: Kion? Kion: I know what you're thinking. But don't worry. We'll get them working together. Kifaru: Mwenzi? Ma Tembo: Ahh! Bupu: Watch that horn. Kion: Eventually. Okay. We're gonna try something different this time. Remember, working together is an important part of being a team. So whenever there's an emergency, you have to get there together. Laini: You hear that, everyone? Kion wants us all to get there together. Fuli: And you gotta get there fast. See Bunga up there? Bunga: Hey, everybody. I'm over here. By this tree! See me? Bupu: He's a little hard too miss. Fuli: Now, when I say "go," all you have to do is get over there fast as possible, together. Got it? Pride Landers: Uh-huh. Mmm-hmm. Fuli: On three. Laini: Got it? On three, we're gonna run to that hill as fast as we can. Fuli: One, two, three! Galagos: (ULULATING) Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Kion: Remember, stay together. Galagos (ULULATING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana! Galagos! Kifaru: Look out for the galagos. Stop! Bupu: (GRUNTS) Kion: What's going on? Elephants: (PANTING) (TRUMPETING) Ma Tembo: Ow! (GRUNTING) Elephant: Look out. (GRUNTS) Bunga: No. I'm over here! Galagos: (PANTING) (CHEERING) Fuli: What was that? Bupu: Blame the galagos. They got in our way. Again! Fuli: Kion, you still think we can get them to work together? Kion: We have to. For the sake of the Pride Lands. Beshte: They're all trying. They're just not used to being on a team. Kion: Hmm. Maybe they need to learn from some other Pride Landers who are used to working together as a team. Ono: You're not thinking about who I think you're thinking about, are you? Makuu: And why should I help other Pride Landers learn to work together? We crocodiles take care of ourselves, and nobody else. Kion: Makuu, you've trained your crocs to be a strong and unified team. Makuu: True. Kion: And I think the rest of the Pride Landers could learn a lot from how you train your float. Makuu: Hmm. Perhaps you could. Kion: Okay, everyone, good news. The crocodiles have agreed to help. Makuu: Help whip you soft and fluffy dirt-dwellers into shape. Bupu: I'm not soft. Ma Tembo: And I'm certainly not fluffy. Laini: Ooh, I'm soft and fluffy. Kion: What Makuu means is he'll have you wrestling like crocs in no time. Makuu: Let's not except too much, Kion. Crocodiles: (LAUGHING) Kion: Why don't we start with some basic training? Ma Tembo if you... Makuu: I got this, Kion. You, you, and you. With me. Ma Tembo: Do we have to take orders from Makuu? He's so... rude. Kion: I know, but he can give us some good tips on how to work together to protect the Pride Lands. Just give him a chance. Please? Bupu: Very well. Ma Tembo: For you, Kion. Ono: You sure about this, Kion? Kion: Makuu is a good leader when he needs to be. Makuu: No. No, no! No. Swing you're tail fast. Like this! See? Kion: Maybe go keep an eye on him. Just in case. Ono: Affirmative. Pride Landers: (GRUNTING IN EFFORT) Makuu: You call that a jaw vice? Ma Tembo: We don't have jaws quite like yours. Makuu: Reverse tail whip. Now! Well? Do it! Ma Tembo: But... Oh. Makuu: I'm waiting. It's a simple move. Ma Tembo: Not if you don't have a long tail. Makuu: You think excuses are the crocodile way? Ma Tembo: In case you haven't notice, Makuu, we're not crocodiles. Makuu: And that's why you'll lose. And those Outlanders will have you for breakfast. And you for lunch. And you for dinner! And the rest of you for a late-night snack. You wanna be a late-night snack for an Outlander? Hmm? Ma Tembo: Of course not. But... Makuu: I didn't think so. Now, do it again! Ono: (SIGHS) Oh! Fuli: Okay. Let's see if we can at least coordinate your kicks. Bunga: On three, ante-lanty-lopes. One, two... (GRUNTS, SCREAMS) (GROANS) Kion: Bunga. You okay? Bunga: (WEAKLY) Three. Fuli: You'd think training's going any better with Makuu? Kion: Can't be any worse. Ono: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Kion, you should see this. Boboka: (STRAINING) Makuu: (GRUNTING) You're even worse than Ma Tembo. Boboka: (STRAINING) (PANTING) I'm doing my best. Makuu: Your best is worse than my worst. Now, get it right! Or I'll have you for lunch. Kion: Makuu! That's no way to talk to a fellow Pride Lander. Makuu: It's the crocodile way. Kion: But this is my team. We have to work together, not threaten each other. Makuu: Tell you what, cub. You defend your territory your way, we'll defend ours our way. Kion: Makuu, the Pride Lands belong to all of us. Makuu: (SCOFFS) We'll take our chances. Crocodiles, let's go. Scar: So the Pride Landers are training for battle to defend themselves against me? (EVIL LAUGHTER) Janja: (LAUGHING) Yeah. They should know they don't stand a chance. Scar: Don't be so sure, Janja. Pride Landers working together could cause a threat to my plan. Janja: Yeah. Of course it could. Scar: Although, if Kion's alliance with the crocodiles is already fraying, this could also be an opportunity. Kiburi: You mean... Scar: Yes, Kiburi. Now is the time we take Makuu's watering hole. Kiburi: Makuu won't know what hit him. (SMACKS LIPS) Makuu: What a waste of time. I can't believe Kion wanted me to train the Pride Landers, and be nice to them. Janja: Hey, we'll be real nice to ya. Right before we kick you out of your watering hole. Hyenas: (ALL LAUGHING) Makuu: You really think you stand a chance against crocodiles? Kiburi: Maybe not. But we do. Makuu: Kiburi. Crocs: (GRUNTING) (GROANING) (WATER SPLASHES) Ono: What's this? (GASPS) Hapana! Kion! Kion! The Outlanders are attacking Makuu's watering hole! Kion: Let's go. Ono: Kion, it's a lot of Outlanders. As in, all of them. We might need a lot of animals on our side, too. Sable Antelopes: (GRUNTING SOFTLY) Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Kion: Trust me, Ono. This crew isn't ready. Bupu: Don't be so sure. Mbeya: We have to be ready. Bupu: After all, a threat to the Pride lands anywhere is a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. The sable antelopes are ready. Ma Tembo: Makuu may be brusque, but he was trying to help us. The elephants are ready. Mbeya: Same goes for the rhinos. Laini: And you know the galagos are ready. Kion: All right, then. Pride Landers, follow me. We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers unite! Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Makuu: (GRUNTING) (GROANS) Kiburi: (GROWLING) Just give up now. Makuu: (SCOFFS) "Give up"? That's not the crocodile way. Or have you forgotten that in your time in the Outlands, Kiburi? Outlanders: (SNARLING) (GROWLING) Crocodiles: (GROWLING) Makuu: (GRUNTING) (GROANS) Kiburi: (GRUNTING) Kion: That's enough, Kiburi. You too, Janja. Stop! Janja: "Stop"? (LAUGHING) Who's gonna stop us, the five of you? Chungu: Yeah! Five against... Two, three, four, uh... Heh. Against a lot of us. Kion: It's a little more than five. (HOOVES STEPS) (ANIMALS APPROACHING) Cheezi: That's a lot more than... a lot. Kion: Everyone, let's go. Ma Tembo: (TRUMPETING) Ono: I sure hope they're ready. Jackals: (GROWLING) Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Crocs: (GROWLING) Hyenas and Goigoi: (SNARLING) Kion: Fuli, have the antelopes make a clear path. Fuli: On it. Bupu, Boboka. Wanna take this guys for a little spin? Please? Bupu: Thought you'd never ask. Boboka: Antelopes, together! Ono: Whoa! Chungu: Whoo. I can see my den from here. Kion: (GRUNTS) Reirei: (THUDS) Ono: Kion. The Outlanders are breaking up into smaller groups. Kion: Beshte. (GROANS) Have your guys take out those crocodiles and hyenas. Beshte: You bet, Kion. All right, guys. This is what we trained for. Stopping the Outlanders. Kifaru: Just point me at 'em. Beshte: That's what I like to hear. Remember, stay calm. Mbeya: Calm, right. Beshte: Calm, but strong. Twende... Mbeya and Kifaru: Kiboko! Beshte: Poa. Mbeya and Kifaru: (GRUNTING) Nne: (WHIMPERS) Laini: Don't worry, galagos. We'll get in there. (EXCLAIMING) (STAMMERS) Eventually. Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Reirei: (SNARLING) Ma Tembo: (GRUNTING) Jackal: (SNARLING) Reirei: Get their trunks. That's the most delicious part. (LAUGHING MENACINGLY) Janja: (SNARLING) (GROANS) Bunga: (GROANS) Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Bunga: Elephants in trouble! Ma Tembo: (TRUMPETING) Laini: Kion, we wanna help. Kion: Great. I need you to do what galagos do best. Get underfoot. Laini: Sir, yes, sir. But we need somebody to get us to the right feet. Kion: Bupu, over here. (THUD) Nne: (WHIMPERS) Bupu: Yes, Kion? Kion: Think you can give these guys a lift into battle? Please? Bupu: I suppose this one time wouldn't hurt. Galagos: (CHATTERING) Laini: Engage. Galagos: (CHEERING) (ULULATING) Mbeya: (GROWLING) Jackals: (SNARLING) Elephants: (TRUMPETING) Reirei: (SNARLING) Jackal: (SNARLING) Reirei: Just 'cause you're big don't mean you can't fall! (GROWLING) Pride Landers and Outlanders: (GRUNTING) (GROWLING) Laini: Let's go, galagos. Galagos: (CHATTERING) (ULULATING) Reirei: Hey. Watch where you're going. Galago: (CHATTERING) Uh-oh. Whoo! Mtoto's Mom: (GRUNTING) Jackal: (GROWLING) (GROANS) Bupu: Now who's falling? Reirei: Whoa, Nelly! Laini: Wow! That was amazing. Bupu: It was fun. Let's go, galagos. You trip 'em up, I'll toss 'em out. Ma Tembo: (TRUMPETING) Laini: This is what I call teamwork! Makuu: (GRUNTS) Kiburi and Janja: (GROWLING) Janja: (GRUNTS IN EFFORT) Kiburi: Ha! Reverse tail whip's no good when you got someone on your tail. Kion: (GRUNTS) Good to know, Kiburi. Kiburi: (GRUNTING) Cheezi: (SNARLING) Kiburi: Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Reverse tail whip. Ma Tembo: You mean like this? (GRUNTING) Janja: (GROANS) Makuu: Impressive. Ma Tembo: I call that the "reverse-reverse trunk whip." Makuu: Most impressive. But you're not a crocodile yet. Kiburi: Get off me! Janja: Oh! (GRUNTS) Makuu: (GROWLING) (GRUNTING) Now, out of my watering hole! Crocs: (GROWLING) Janja: Outlanders, regroup! Cheezi: We're leavin' the watering hole? (SCREAMS) Kion: (GROWLS) Janja: Everyone, get to higher ground. All right, we got 'em now. (LAUGHING) Kion: Outlanders, don't mess with the Pride Lands. Bunga: 'Cause when you mess with the Pride Lands, you mess the Pride Landers. Kion: Exactly. (USES HIS ROAR OF THE ELDERS) Outlanders: (ALL SCREAMING) Makuu: Uh, what can I say? You saved our watering hole. And my float. Bupu: You can say thank you. Makuu: (GRUMBLES) Thank you. Mbeya: You're welcome. Laini: Glad you're part of the team. Ma Tembo: You would've done the same for us. Makuu: I will now. If there's ever trouble for anyone in the Pride Lands, we'll be there. Kion: You will? Makuu: Yes. Because a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere is a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. Kion: Yep. And by working together, we can all defend the Pride Lands. We'll fight for what's right. All: Pride Landers unite! Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Transcripts